Love Comes in All Sizes
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: After a year that Amaterasu has been gone, she returns to say her greet everyone. All but Issun who thinks of his feelings for the furrball as he sits irritated and hurt she didnt greet him. What will happen when she is noticing him? Ammy/Issun 1stFanfic


_**Love Comes in All Sizes**_

**Kai:** Hey guys! I decided to start with a short one-shot of Ammy/Issun ^-^ If you don't like it don't read it and don't review. This is my very first fanfic and I know that there are going to mistakes because I am tired and I do not feel like going through it. Well enjoy ^-^ and No I do not own Okami. I own the game but I didn't make it or come up with it etc etc.

Today, after a year Amaterasu left Nippon to the Celestial Plains, she was back for a visit and this left a certain poncle panicking. Issun was sitting on a rock in Kamiki Village watching as the festival went on and everyone pretty much engulfed Ammy in a mass of people. Everyone greeted her, thanked her, and all that lovely jazz. All but Issun, why you ask? Well let's just say even the great Wandering Issun, biggest girl chaser in all of Nippon, was shy and didn't have the guts to.

Issun muttered as he watched the villagers, since he couldn't see Ammy anymore. She hadn't even come say hi to him since she got here! That stupid dense furrball! "Not like I'm jealous or anything, but I am **her** Celestial Envoy!" Issun silently grumbled annoyed, his green aura shifting ever so slightly. "Is it really that much to just come over and say 'Hi Issun! It's good to see you! I missed you! But noooo she has to go and wag her tail around at everyone! Not like she can talk or anything but still! Still…." Thought Issun then paused then took off his hat and ruffled his hair in frustration.

Why was he feeling this way?! Oh ya that's right because he supposedly fell in love with the furrball! Can you believe it? Him, the Wandering Artist Issun who is a poncle, like a gorgeous goddess, the mother of earth herself. A wolf no less! Seriously can you believe it?! "Cause I sure don't!" Issun mentally screamed in frustration. Issun then sighed sadly then stood up and hopped off the rock and bounded to the shrine where he first met Amaterasu. Luckily Sakuya was busy watching the festival to pay any attention to him. Though it wouldn't be so bad if he got to jump into her valley. Might cheer him up but he highly doubted it. Even for him.

Why him? Why just why did he have to fall in love with a wolf slobbering furrball?! "I don't get it! Why! Just because she's beautiful, fun-loving, kind, caring to everyone, majestic, graceful, stubborn, and has warm beautiful amber eyes doesn't mean I love her!" Issun mentally screamed to himself then paused when he just realized what he thought then yelled. "GAH! I DID IT AGAIN! JUST GET OUT OF MY HEAD! Your going to leave….anyway…" as he whispered the last sentence. He didn't even notice someone behind him till he heard a pretty bark. He instantly froze and turned his head to spot Amaterasu herself. Issun stared for a long moment blinking dumbfounded. "AHHHHHHHH!" he screamed falling backwards as Ammy yelped in surprise falling to a sitting position. Issun held his hand over his chest. "Don't….. Ever….. Do…. That…. Again." he stated slowly taking deep breaths to slow his speeding heart.

Amaterasu tilted her head at her friend curiously and whinned a apology. Issun looked at her and sighed. "Nah it's okay. I wasn't paying attention anyway. Too deep in my stupid thoughts." Issun muttered angrily with himself. Amaterasu tilted her head then barked, wanting him to tell her what was he thinking about that could get him so distracted. "I don't want to talk about it Ammy" Issun replied gruffly, turning away from the white wolf. Amaterasu whined again, but this times she was begging. Issun twitched slightly but was too stubborn to give in. Amaterasu whined again as if she was hurt, in pain, sad, and a little cutely. Issun growled then spun around to face her then pointed it finger till it touched her nose. "You want to know?! Fine! I haven't seen you in a fricken year yet you don't even give me a hello?! Or a bark in greeting or something?! And while you are having fun I'm sitting her moping around because all I can fricken think about is the stupid furrball in front of me! And I cant figure out why….why….why I love her!" Issun yelled not caring if everyone in Nippon heard then he quickly turned away from the goddess's shocked expression. Even she could figure out what he just said.

Issun was about to make a run for it till he felt a warm yet wet thing cover his body. Wolf slobber….great. "Ewwww I swear every time!" Issun growled then turned to face her then blinked. There sat Amaterasu, the great god Amaterasu, having her tail wrapped around her paws as she shuffled them nervously and in embarrassment and her head was slightly lowered and swore he could see a blush under that white fur. Issun stared dumbfounded to the core. "Ammy….do you..?" Issun started to ask but already he saw Amaterasu nodding her head with a smile and her tail wagging. He couldn't believe it. He just couldn't believe him. He was wondering if this was a dream the gods were playing on him again or something. But it sure looked real. Well if it is…he never wanted to wake up again.

Issun smirked and smiled then leaned over and pecked her nose with his small lips. Amaterasu waged her tail and licked him again which he knew was a kiss. Still….he was covered in wolf slobber again. "Okay….rule number one…I do the kissing." He stated and Amaterasu laughed and nuzzled the poncle. "Hey hey!" said Issun with a smile. "Fine you get the cuddles. Just don't squish me you dumb furrball." He said then hugged her as best he could and patted her cheek gently. Amaterasu smiled then barked. Issun grinned then said, "Your right Ammy! Were missing the festival that's dedicated to you! So lets go before we miss it all!" then bounced on top of her head comfortably. She barked then took off down the hill to the rest of the villagers as the cherry blossom petals floated in the air and twirled around them, and the shinning moon gazing upon them.

Fin

Kai: I hope you enjoyed it ^-^ sorry that it isn't the best but I'm so tired…lol.


End file.
